Slytherin Boys
by kittibelle
Summary: The Plan: To seduce a Slytherin guy and then continue to convince him to date you for 3 months.Ginny and Her friend Sierra make up a plan which they decide to pull out in their 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

**SLYTHERIN BOYS**

**Chapter One: The Plan And Kiwi Pancakes**

Now usually I make pretty rational decisions and plans. I usually know what I'm doing and what I'm getting myself into. But last Friday after the big back to school party in Gryffindor nothing about me was usual.

I was drunk. Which I know is horrible because it's only my fifth year but I don't think anyone's going to tell my mum and dad so it doesn't really matter in the long run, but deeply affects this story. 'Cause in my drunkenness I made a plan.

It wasn't just any plan. It was a plan that I made with my friend. And this plan could put us in danger, ruin us, or just benefit us. Yet I'm still not sure how any benefits are going to come out of it.

I remember breaking up with my boyfriend that night which caused me to drink, which caused me to think irrationally. I barely remember some prefect coming in and breaking up the party. I do remember heading upstairs to the 5th year girls dormitory, and plopping down on my bed. I remember twisting and turning for hours until one of my friends woke up and started talking to me.

We sat for hours talking and in that time we made this plan and sealed it the Wizards Way.

I never knew how I got into the situation in the first place. Maybe it was the sleeplessness, or maybe the alcohol or maybe just wanting a challenge. I'm not really sure. But what I am sure of is that me, Ginny Weasley, and my best friend, Sierra Newman, decided to seduce and be the girlfriend of a guy. Not just any guy- a Slytherin guy.

_**The Plan:** To seduce a Slytherin guy and then continue to convince him to be you boyfriend for 3 months._

_**The Rules:** 1) you cannot tell said guy about the plan._

_2) Actually don't tell anyone _

_3) If you succeed in seducing a Slytherin but fail to keep him as your boyfriend then start over._

_4) The guy must be the one to ask you out._

_5) Must break up with your Slytherin victim the day after the 3 month mark._

_6) Update partner in crime daily_

_7) We can add more rules anytime we like_

"Hey Gin!" Sierra said coming to sit next to her best friend at breakfast. Ginny just grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sierra asked piling pancakes onto her plate.

"We start S.B.P. today." Ginny told her frowning. Sierra just grinned. S.B.P. stood for Slytherin Boyfriend Plan- yes totally unoriginal but it serves its purpose (Rule 2).

"I know! Why aren't you excited?" Sierra asked.

"They're bloody Slytherins! That's why! Ginny whisper yelled.

"So. You have to admit they have the cutest guys around! And their mysterious, sarcastic personalities are totally hott!" Sierra finished, smiling dreamily.

"Uh-huh." Ginny mumbled taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So who are you thinking about?" Sierra asked before eating a piece of her kiwi pancakes.

"What?" Ginny asked then stared disgustingly at Sierra's pancakes.

"Who do you think you'll go after?" Sierra clarified.

"Oh I have no idea." She said. "Maybe one of the Zabini brothers." She added after a little thought and Sierra nodded. "You?" Ginny asked.

"Well I think I might try for a 7th year." Sierra giggled. There were only about five 7th years. So that means she could choose from Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Terrence Higgs, Vince Newman, and Derring Rount. But since Vince was her brother that only left the other 4.

"Merlin you and your O.F.O.B." Ginny said shaking her head.

"My what?" Sierra asked confused.

"Obsession for Older Boys." Ginny clarified.

"What about men?" Sierra asked. Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and shook her head.

"I don't see any men." She said with a small smile. And she nodded her head towards them. Sierra turned around to see the 7th year Slytherin boys having a mini food fight. She turned back around and giggled and soon after Ginny joined.

"So isn't that going to be weird since they're all of your brother's fiends?" Ginny asked her.

"I never thought of that. But they're the cutest of all the Slytherins." Sierra sighed frowning. Ginny had to agree, they were pretty cute.

"Well I was just pointing it out; you don't have to choose someone else if you don't want to." Ginny said quickly reassuring her friend. Sierra nodded smiling again and went back to eating.

Ginny finished her pumpkin juice and stood up.

"I'll see you later Sierra, I'm almost late for class." Ginny waved to her best friend. Sierra just nodded too busy chewing her kiwi pancakes.

**A/N: So I got this idea last week and I decided to type it up today. I want to get good feed back, and then if I do I will continue this story. If I do continue I can assure you the chapters will be longer I'm just not sure by how much. So please review even if it is criticism.**

**imthatgrl101**


	2. Chapter 2

SLYTHERIN BOYS

**SLYTHERIN BOYS**

**Chapter Two: He's Bangable**

Ginny's mind was racing. Her Charms class had just gotten out and she was on her way to the library for her free period. Sierra and she were supposed to start S.B.P. today and she had yet to pick a guy. They had agreed to have the guy chosen by lunch today and well Ginny had yet to do so. Sierra had sent her a note in Charms saying she was going after 7th year Terrence Higgs. He was a good catch and even despite his Slytherin ways Ginny couldn't blame her at all.

When she got to the library she found an empty table and got out a spare piece of parchment. She needed to write things down before her mind exploded. She started making a list of the boys of the Slytherin House. She refused to date anyone below her year and was even a little wary about the thought of someone in her year but wrote them down just in case. In her year there were Dempsey Maise, Everett Rogers, Addison Cumming, Geni Zabini, and Daley Kiles. Dempsey was gorgeous but he knew full well that he was and had an ego the size of Mars. Everett was hot too but was sadly taken. Addison Cumming was cute, but just a little too shy for her standards? She needed someone to stand up to her brother and well besides his green colored uniform Addison was just too nice. Geni's name was just too close to her own. And Daley, well he was a Crabbe in the making.

The 6th Years got a little better; Blaise Zabini, Alexander Montague, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. So okay maybe they didn't get _that_ much better_._ Crabbe and Goyle were out of the picture no way was she even going to pretend to like their disgusting eating habits. Draco Malfoy was a bloody jerk and unless she was mistakenly wrong he was going to stay that way too. Theodore Nott was short, like shorter than Ginny's 5'6" height. So that left Blaise Zabini, who was gorgeous to say the least though a little arrogant, but he definitely was not at the bottom of her list and Alexander Montague was pretty hot. Neither would be bad choice. But the 7th years, now they were fine male specimens. Terrence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Vince Newman, Derring Rount, and Adrian Pucey were it. Ginny knew that if she wanted to successfully complete this plan she was going to have seduce one of them. But the question now was; how did she go about doing that?

* * *

Ginny rushed into the Great Hall her vest undone, skirt slightly pulled up, tie loose and hair rustled. "Hey sorry I'm late." Ginny panted to Sierra. Sierra put down her pumpkin juice and raised an eyebrow at Ginny. Ginny had started putting food on her plate but when Sierra didn't answer she looked up. "What?"

"Were you starting the plan early Gin? Really I'm hurt; you haven't even _told_ me who you're trying to date." Sierra leaned forward close to Ginny. "So who is it?" Ginny blushed.

"I haven't started early Sierra. Why would you think that?" Ginny asked confused.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you ran in here late looking like you just got done with a broom closet." Sierra told her matter of factly. Ginny looked at her.

"Thanks. Your trust in my sluttiness is unbelievable." Ginny said wryly.

"Your welcome, but seriously I wasn't sure. They are Slytherins Gin, being a little slutty wouldn't be too bad."

"Well I wasn't with some guy in a broom closet. I was coming back from the library. I kind of ran into Dean in there…" Ginny explained.

"Dean? I thought you were over him Gin. Seriously making out with him like after ya'll broke—"

"I wasn't making out with him Sierra. I merely said that I ran into him…like literally." Ginny whispered. Sierra looked at her for a second before cracking up.

"You literally ran into him?" Sierra asked between giggles. Ginny nodded uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to I was coming out of the library and he was coming in. And when I went to walk away he pulled me back and said he wanted to talk." Sierra gasped.

"_He_wanted to talk?"

"Yea and then he had the nerve to ask me to go back out with him!"

"Oh my God! Are you serious! What a wanker!" Sierra yelled.

"Si-erra! People are looking now, thanks to you." Ginny whined, eyes darting around furiously.

"Oh please let them look. But he seriously asked you back out?"

"Yeah he did. I said no of course." Ginny told her.

"Ah smart move. That would definitely ruin our plan. Talking about the plan, will you please tell me who chose?" Sierra whined.

"OK, OK. Chill out. I well, I chose Marcus Flint." Ginny said, whisper the last part. Sierra just sat their pondering the idea. Other than his teeth Flint wasn't that bad. And from hot summer afternoons at her house she had had the pleasure of witnessing his abs thanks to her dear brother and well they were hot.

"Ok. He's not a bad choice. Maybe you can convince him to go to a dentist or something." Sierra giggled.

"Oh don't remind me, I almost backed out when I thought about them but, I don't know, he just has something about him that is really attractive."

"Yeah I understand. And his abs are beyond perfect…like bangable perfect." Sierra sighed.

"Oh that's great, because I really want to bang him." Ginny said sarcastically.

"I do. Really Ginny, they're not that bad. I live with one of them remember." Sierra told her.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Ok from here on out no more judging Slytherins just because they're in Slytherin." Ginny said holding up her hand like a girl scout.

"Finally you're getting what needs to happen. But now that we both have goals how are we going to go about achieving…our goals?" Sierra asked.

"I thought we would just use your brother…I think he's the only way into Slytherin for us…and it's a pretty good one too." Ginny told her.

"OK your right. We can start tomorrow, hanging out with them and such. We'll have to ease this on them." Sierra twirled a strand of her blonder hair around one of her bony fingers. Probably trying to find a way to hang out with them and not seem suspicious. Ginny sighed and started eating her barely touched food, tomorrow was going to be….well she didn't know exactly, and that scared the shit out of her.

* * *

Ginny was worried, anxious, excited, scared. Today was the day the plan begins. Sierra had gone down to breakfast already saying that she needed a head start and to see if she could work her way in early. Ginny thought that it was better that she did it alone and not with a Weasley, it would probably end better that way. So now Ginny was off to breakfast alone, and frankly she didn't know what to expect. After talking to Sierra they decided to hem their uniforms and put some spice into them so now they were a wee bit trampy. Her skirt, which used to go to her knees, was now four inches shorter, not enough for teachers to notice but definitely enough for guys to. Her shirt used to fit normally but now it was on the verge of being too tight. She wore the first 3 buttons undone and had the tie loosely fitted around her neck. The vest didn't change much, they just added some color to the seams and instead of buttoning it up she had it open. The only thing that didn't change was the knee highs and loafers, but this added a hint of innocence that the new look wasn't supposed to have. And she new that this would appeal to guys. Ron was just going to freak though.

But even with all of these changes she didn't feel like she could do the part. She wasn't slutty, sure she wasn't a nun but she sure as hell wasn't easy. She wasn't particularly forward with guys, she usually let them come to her, but now she had to do the seducing. But she was also a Weasley, stubborn as hell, and she wasn't going to give this up without a fight. She was going to make Marcus Flint fall for her, whatever it took she was going to do it. When Ginny reached the Great Hall she stopped and took a deep breath. She was ready. She was ready to take on whatever came her way.

* * *

**A/N: Oh lord. I'm so sorry that this took that long and that it wasn't even that great. Please tell me what you think, I want to make this enjoyable to everyone and if anyone has any ideas tell me! **

**I was originally going to write more but I thought that was a really good place to stop. Again, I'm so sorry. I want to have a new chapter up shortly, I want to become really devoted to this, but we'll see what happens. I'm having trouble setting up the plot, and it took me forever to write this chapter. Again I'm sorry. And hopefully it won't take me this long to put up another chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Even though I haven't updated in who knows how long, which I do apologize for, this is not a new chapter. I did change some things though so you might want to read it again. But the guilt of just ditching this story has gotten to me so I am working on chapter four. Just don't expect it to be up today. **

**SLYTHERIN BOYS**

**Chapter Three: The Start**

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and saw Sierra at the Slytherin table talking to her brother. 'Good', she thought.' I don't have to do a thing yet.' She headed over to the Gryffindor table and started eating breakfast. She was just digging into her eggs when Sierra walked back over.

"Hey girl." Sierra greeted.

"Hey." Ginny responded before taking another bite.

"So I went over to Vince earlier." Sierra said while putting food on her plate.

"Yea I saw. What happened?"

"Well I told him that I wanted to talk to him. So we can go meet him and his friends at the lake later. Now I just have to make up something important to talk to him about." Sierra sighed. Ginny giggled.

"Good luck with that."

"Ha thanks." They both started eating again, staying quiet. When Ginny was almost done with her bacon, owls started arriving. Ginny didn't expect to get anything, and she didn't though she did see an owl deliver something to Ron. But across from her a beautiful owl landed in front of Sierra. Sierra grabbed the letter out of the beak and just looked at the expensive envelope. Ginny watched her friend carefully open the envelope and grab a letter out. Sierra started reading while Ginny just watched her. When Sierra was done she was frowning though surprise was evident on her face.

"Well now I have something to talk to Vince about." Ginny looked at her expectantly. "It's nothing, at least for right now." Ginny could tell Sierra didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push it. "Well we need to get to potions."

"Ugh don't remind me." Ginny told her grimacing.

"Hey at least we're in advanced and we have it with the sixth years."

"Yea well I'm not sure I'm excited about that. I'm dreading Ron."

"Ha, it won't be that bad. We don't even have to sit near them"

"Ok, ok. Let's go." The girls got up to head to the dungeons not noticing the many pairs of eyes focused on their legs.

***

When the girls got to the Potions classroom, people were still waiting for Snape. Most of them were sixth years but there were a few other fifth years, most from Slytherin though. They decided to avoid the Golden Trio and went to talk to Neville. They talked for a few minutes until they heard someone yell "What the hell!" Ginny turned around to see who yelled but regretted the decision as soon as she saw Ron coming closer to her. "Oh shit." Ginny mumbled. Most people had stopped talking to see what was going on which was just all the more embarrassing for her. Finally Ron reached her.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" At this Ginny looked down, along with every other person in the hall.

"My school uniform, duh." Ginny said like Ron was an idiot. She knew what was coming but she didn't care.

"No see Hermione is wearing the school uniform, you, your wearing something else." Everyone looked to Hermione who stood blushing in the normal conservative uniform.

"Oh please Ron. We just added some changes to them, spiced them up a bit. You know as bloody hell as I do that the school uniforms are boring. And whatever you say you can't make me change." Ginny glared at Ron as Ron glared at her.

"Yea Weasley, leave her alone. It's bloody hot." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and noticed it was a Slytherin who said this, Blaise Zabini to be exact. She heard Ron growl and she put her hand out to hold him back.

"Shut up Zabini. No one asked you what you thought." Ron growled. Blaise stepped closer ready to say something else but Ginny turned around and look straight into Ron's eyes.

"Ron leave him alone, leave me alone. Really there's nothing you can do, I have a new uniform, live with it. Because it seems like you are the only one who can't." She turned around and continued to roll her eyes to Sierra.

"Just wait until I tell mum." Ron growled.

"Whatever Ron."

"I don't know what is going on here but ten points from Gryffindor." A commanding voice said. Snape waded through the students and opened the doors to the classroom.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny said while she and Sierra walked inside. They decided to sit in the back near the Slytherins. As everyone got settled Snape started talking about the potion they were taking notes on today. Snape talked most of class but after telling them everything imaginable about a potion that makes someone shy, he was done. But it seems like he had a surprise in store for everyone.

"Today I am assigning a partner project. You and the partner I assign you will be given a potion and you have to write a paper on what it is, what it does, why it's important, what you can use it for, and what it has been used for in history." He stopped to eye everyone and then continued. "I'm going to call out your partner and your assigned potion. When I am done you will have 5 minutes to meet up with your partner. This project will be done in your free time and will be due next Friday. The partners are as follows…" Ginny zoned out wondering whom her partner will be.

"…And Ginny Weasley and Alexander Montague will have the Love Drought potion. Ok you have five minutes until the bell rings. Meet up with your partners now."

"Ugh, I'm with Montague." Ginny complained.

"Oh it won't be that bad, he might actually be of use for you." Sierra winked. Ginny nodded and asked whom she had. "Oh I'm with Seamus. I'm stuck with perverted jokes all week." Ginny giggled. She then got up and walked over to Montague.

"Weasley." Montague greeted.

"Montague."

"Do you know anything about our potion?"

"I kind of know the basics. You?" She asked.

"Yea, same."

"So we'll probably have to meet up to do some research." She said.

"Yea, ugh tomorrow at 4, in the library?" He suggested.

"Yea that's fine."

"So your friends with Vince's' sister?"

"Yea, Sierra. She's my best friend. Everyone else is a bloody prat in Gryffindor." Ginny said while rolling her eyes. Of course she didn't really think that, but she knew the Slytherin would like it. And she was right, Montague smirked and whole heartily agreed.

"Yea Sierra's not that bad. I guess she has some Slytherin in her that makes her bearable. And it also helps that she's bloody hot as well." Ginny laughed at the remark.

"What about me, do you think I'm bearable?" Ginny gave him a little flirty smile for emphasis. Montague looked at her for a second and then nodded.

"You're actually not that bad Weasley, it's really just the name." Montague said with small smile. Ginny smiled back.

"Well why don't you call me Ginny? I think that sounds better then Weasley." Montague smiled.

"I might take you up on that offer, as long as you call me Alex."

"Ok…Alex." They both smiled at the new agreement. They continued to talk about random things for the rest of class. When the bell rang Sierra ran over and immediately started whining about Seamus and his pervertedness. Alex looked on before he butted in saying that he could hex Seamus if they wanted him too. Sierra looked at Ginny like she was a God, Ginny just smiled back.

"You don't have to do that. But thanks for the offer." Sierra said smiling brightly. Alex grinned back before picking up his books.

"I'll see you later Ginny. Sierra" He nodded to both then left to go catch up with Zabini and Malfoy. Sierra stared at her while she packed up her bags. When Ginny turned around Sierra automatically started talking about how she didn't think Ginny had it in her to flirt with Slytherins but she obviously was wrong with what she saw in Alex.

"Nice work Ginny." Sierra congratulated.

"Ugh I really didn't do anything. We just talked and were civil. He gave me a chance. It wouldn't have worked if he wasn't willing. It really had nothing to do with flirting." Sierra gasped like that was ridiculous. The girls then continued to crack up while on the way to Herbology.

***

"Oh thank god that's over with." Sierra complained while slinging her book sack over her shoulder and walking out of the green house with Ginny. Ginny muttered her agreement. Herbology just happened to be the most boring class ever. Even while dealing with flesh eating plants she had managed to doze off twice. That was just how boring it was. They had a free period next, and she had originally planned on hunkering down in the library until lunch, but Sierra had told her that Vince and his friends also had a free period so they were going to go talk to him now. Her studying was just going to have to wait.

Unfortunately the lake was on the other side of the school, so they had to walk all the way their. She was not looking forward to it. They finally reached the lake and saw the seventh years plus Blaise, Draco, and Alex, all lounging around a tree. She almost stopped right there. With the autumn sun out, the boys had taken off their blazers and rolled up their sleeves, their ties were loosened, and they just looked so relaxed, so perfect, it was like a magazine ad.

"Shit." Ginny said under her breath.

"Hmm?" Sierra asked, while still walking towards the boys,

"Why do they have to be sooo hot?" Ginny complained. Sierra let out a delightful laugh, which was loud enough for one of the boys to hear. Adrian Pucey looked up and saw the girls coming, and nudged Vince. When Vince looked, so did the rest. She felt Sierra nudge her and glanced at her.

"Look hot; make it look like your walking down the runway." Sierra told her out of the side of her mouth. Ginny grinned, but it wasn't a real one. It was for show, really she was nervous as heck, she had to look hot; she had to flirt, with Slytherins too, and she had no idea how. She was going to wing it, do what the heroines in her books did.

"Hey guys." Sierra said with a smile. Some nodded, others grumbled, and some actually said hey back. "Vince, can we talk now?" Her smile dimmed slightly, but no one really noticed. Vince nodded and smiled.

"Let's go over there." He said pointing to another tree.

"Don't kill Ginny you guys." She said teasingly. She wandered off after her brother leaving Ginny just standing there with eight Slytherins, eight very hot Slytherins.

"Hi." Ginny said nervously. She added a smile to make it seem like the males didn't affect her.

"Weasley." Blaise acknowledged with a small smirk, while looking over her legs. No one else answered except Alex.

"Hey Ginny." Alex said with a small smile. She smiled back gratefully and sat down beside him as gracefully as she could with a skirt on.

"Hey Alex."

"You know you didn't have to sit down, I was enjoying the view just fine." He said with a small smirk. It only took a second for Ginny to understand what he meant. I guess that was the bad thing about a shorter skirt, they were easy to look up. She glanced around out of the corner of her eyes and saw the other guys watching with smirks on their faces. She guessed they agreed with Alex. She knew she couldn't be embarrassed in this situation and that she shouldn't stall any longer.

"Of course you were, who wouldn't? And if I were you I'd be enjoying the break from having to stare at Slytherin girls." She finished with a wink. The guys laughed at that.

"Amen, I think if I had to look at Millicent pull up her skirt around me one more time I will willingly kill myself." Adrian gagged. The others chuckled at that while whole heartedly agreeing.

"Or Pansy, Merlin have you seen that nose?" Draco complained.

"Wait, Pansy? I thought you were like in love with Pansy?" Ginny asked confused. Every time she saw one she saw the other, and they looked perfectly content with each other. But as Draco just stared at her like she was a two-headed hippogriff she figured she was wrong.

"Oh hell no. Me and Pansy will never happen." Draco said firmly.

"Well my bad, I just thought, I mean you two always look so happy…" She trailed off.

"Slytherins aren't always what they seem, Weasley." He told her.

"Yeah tell me about it." She gave a small smile afterwards just to lighten the mood. But when no one said anything for a minute Ginny spoke up again.

"Thanks for saving me earlier Zabini; Ron was being a bloody prat." She said while looking at him. If he wasn't already smirking she could picture him doing so now.

"No problem Weasley. I mean really how could I not? You look to bloody hot in that new uniform of yours. Every guy in the room was thinking the same thing; I just had the guts to say it." He told her cockily.

"Don't flatter yourself Zabini." She heard a voice say. Ginny looked over and saw that Marcus Flint was looking straight at her. He continued talking though, "You have less guts than a Hufflepuff." That earned a few chuckles out of everyone and quick objections from Zabini.

"That is so not true." Zabini whined.

"Really? What about the time that spider-" Marcus started with a grin. Blaise spluttered to interrupt.

"It caught me by surprise!" He said.

"Yes, that's why you were screaming like a banshee." Marcus said with a tone that told Blaise that he couldn't object.

"But-" Blaise began to say.

"Nuh-uh. You can't get out of this one Zabini. Just be glad I didn't tell Weasley the whole story." Marcus ended with a smirk. Zabini started to say something again but died off just as quickly, while everyone just started laughing at the two. Ginny couldn't help but split a grin also.

"What's so funny?" A gruff voice asked while sitting down. Vince and Sierra had come back and both didn't look as happy as they did when they left. Something bad must be going on.

"Blaise decided to tell Weasley here that he had guts so Marcus enlightened her on the spider incident." Terrence Higgs told the incident to them with a huge grin on his face. Both Sierra and Vince cracked a grin on that.

"Yeah, that ones hilarious." Sierra added. They both sat down and everyone started talking again, now that it wasn't just Ginny there. After a few minutes she felt Alex put his arm around her and she looked at him for a moment, wondering what he was doing. But he was talking to Malfoy and took no interest in her. So she did the same, she snuggled into him and looked around again. Sierra and Terrence were talking quietly to each other, each with smiles on their faces, and Blaise, Adrian Pucey, Vince and Derring Rount were all talking about quidditch. She then saw Marcus Flint, and saw that he was staring right back at her. It scared her a little but she held eye contact with him until he smirked and joined the other boy's conversation. What the heck was that about? She wondered. Maybe her plan was working after all. She stayed deep in thought thinking about it until she heard Sierra.

"Hey Gin, you ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm famished." She stood up, aware that she might have flashed a few of the boys. But she didn't care she just wanted to get away from Marcus Flint. "Bye." Ginny said with a small wave and started to walk off towards the Great Hall with Sierra. They were almost to the school when someone yelled.

"Hey Ginny!" She turned around and saw Alex jogging to them. She looked at him for a second wondering what this was about.

"We're still meeting at the library tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry I won't ditch you." She smiled.

"Hah, well good. I don't know why you would anyways, I mean it is a chance to spend some alone time with me." He winked at her, and she forced herself to blush. Just then the other guys came up behind him and she was desperately reminded of Marcus Flint.

"Yeah, I don't know why I would pass that chance up either. But I'll see you tomorrow?" She said desperately trying to get away.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He then leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Later, Ginny." He grinned and made for going inside while the others followed him. Ginny followed him with her eyes shocked, and when she couldn't see him anymore her eyes darted towards the remaining Slytherins. As she did, Marcus turned back and stared at her with a dead expression. Their eyes met for the second time that day and she couldn't look away. His eyes were a startling grey color that reminded her of her favorite silver necklace. She decided right then that she could get lost in them.


End file.
